


Want

by Kleineganz



Series: Forever Yours [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen shows Dorian how much he really wants him. NSFW bonus chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> I want to keep the main Forever Yours story smut free, but I can't not write this chapter. My muse wouldn't let me get away with that! 
> 
> This ficlet takes place between chapters 7 and 8 of Forever Yours.

Cullen led Dorian over to the bed, his heart racing. His heart was finally ready for what his body had been aching for. He pulled Dorian close, letting himself get lost in those storm-grey eyes, before leaning in, brushing his lips lightly over Dorian's. A thrill fluttered in his chest when he pressed his lips softly against Dorian's, slowly increasing the pressure, feeling Dorian eagerly kissing him back. As their kiss deepened, mouths parting, lips sliding together and apart, hands pulling each other so close they stood flush against each other, Cullen's heart swelled with the love he had for this man.

"I want you," Cullen breathed against Dorian's lips.

"Yes, Cullen, yes, I've been wanting you for so long..." Dorian groaned, sliding his hands down Cullen's back, cupping his arse, pulling their hips even more flush together. Cullen thrilled at the feeling of Dorian's arousal against his own.

Cullen peppered urgent kisses along Dorian's jaw, licking his way down his neck, relishing the taste of salt on his skin. Cullen's fingers found their way up Dorian's chest, and began slowly unbuttoning the silk shirt he wore, sliding it off his shoulders as his fingers worked lower, nipping and licking Dorian's neck and shoulder as Dorian slowly ground his pelvis into him, making him moan. Cullen ran his hands appreciatively over Dorian's sculpted form. Dorian was clearly no stranger to working out, with taught, defined pecks and abs rippling under bronze skin.

Cullen couldn't wait to see the rest of him, making quick work of Dorian's belt and undoing his button and zipper, letting his slacks slip easy off his hips. Dorian quickly divested himself of his boxer briefs as well, finally standing completely naked in front of Cullen, his erection eagerly bobbing against his abs.

"Maker, you're beautiful," Cullen said reverently, pulling Dorian into a passionate kiss.

"And...you're...overdressed," Dorian mouthed into the kiss, reaching up to unbutton Cullen's shirt. Cullen batted Dorian's hands away and smiled slyly, as he began to remove his own shirt slowly, before moving on to his slacks and boxers. Dorian's eyes darkened in appreciation of the gorgeous man before him, before pulling Cullen into another close embrace, warm hands sliding over smooth skin, the noticeable scent of arousal filling the air. Cullen began steering Dorian towards the bed. Dorian eagerly climbed backwards on the bed, Cullen crawling over him, stalking on all fours like a great golden lion. 

Cullen once again captured Dorian's mouth, as Dorian held his head in his hands, pulling him into a deeper kiss, leaving him breathless with want.

Cullen moved lower, kissing Dorian along his collarbone, before capturing a nipple in his mouth, sucking it until Dorian arched his back with pleasure. Cullen's mouth roamed lower, as his hand moved up Dorian's thigh, over his hip and finally caressed his erection, eliciting a deep moan.

Cullen then took hold of Dorian's erection, running his tongue over the head, teasing the slit, before wrapping his mouth around the hard length, using his hands to firmly hold Dorian's hips in place as he tried to buck up into the hot, wet heat of the mouth devouring him. 

"Nngh...so good..." came Dorian's strangled cry.

Cullen continued to lavish attention on Dorian's length, using a hand to stroke what his mouth couldn't reach, taking his other hand to slowly caress Dorian's sack before slipping fingers lower, teasing at Dorian's entrance, causing another strangled moan.

Cullen slid his mouth off of Dorian's cock, looking up with lust blown eyes. "I want to make love to you tonight Dorian." It was more of a statement than a question but Dorian responded all the same, nodding wordlessly, mouthing the word "Please."

Cullen reached over to his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He spread Dorian's thighs wider, slicking his fingers with the lube, before massaging Dorian's pucker more urgently, slowly breaching his entrance with one finger. Dorian bucked up taking the length of the finger and Cullen chuckled, thrusting his finger in and out, then adding a second and eventually a third. Dorian was mewling and whining in pleasure now, writing beneath Cullen's ministrations. 

"Please Love, take me. I'm ready..." Dorian pleaded.

Cullen didn't need to be told twice as he removed his fingers and stroked on the condom and coated it with more lube. Kneeling between Dorian's legs, he lined himself up and slowly slid himself into the slicked heat of Dorian's hole. Feeling the tight heat surround his length was incredible. Once he was fully seated he paused, looking down at this beautiful man he was making love to. His heart ached and he descended to kiss Dorian again, soft and slow and sweet, while he slowly began to move. He was going to make slow, sweet love to this wonderful man. This wonderful man who taught him how to trust again.

Dorian's hips began to arch up, meeting every one of his slow thrusts, as they poured their love and devotion into their impassioned kisses. "I love you so much Cullen," Dorian breathed. "Want you in every way possible." 

"Love you too," Cullen moaned, slowly increasing his pace. Needing to increase the pace now. He wormed his hand between them and took a hold of Dorian's erection with his slicked hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. "I'm so close, Love...cum with me..."

As if on command, Dorian arched his back, keening loudly as he came over Cullen's hand, clenching down on Cullen's length. Cullen's thrusts stuttered and he too was coming, hard.

Cullen just collapsed on Dorian for a moment, breathing hard. After a few moments he rolled over, pulling out and sitting up long enough to dispose of the condom and to reach for some tissues to clean off his hand and Dorian's Maker perfect abs.

As he lay back, Dorian curled himself around him, peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses. "That was wonderful, Love. You are wonderful."

"You are perfect Dorian. More than what I could have ever hoped for," Cullen said, leaning in for a quick, sweet kiss. "You've single-handedly changed my mind about spoiled, rich brats," Cullen said with a teasing chuckle, as Dorian swatted him playfully.

They remained tangled together as they both drifted off to sleep, sated and happy.


End file.
